dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 64
( ) Supporting Characters: * Chief of police * Antagonists: * Paul Jenks * Bugs Benton * Pete Donley * Gyp Other Characters: * Elmer Watson Locations: * ** , Items: * The | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Blasting Gang" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill meets "The Thing" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent * O'Toole, a chimpanzee Antagonists: * Mr. Tate, as "The Thing" Other Characters: * Jack Brent, a plantation owner * Saktu, a native plantation employee Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Rest in India" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Excursion Boat Fire" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** | Writer6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Penciler6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle6 = Lance Larkin: "The Arab Avalanche" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lance Larkin | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Airport Saboteurs" | Synopsis7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "Mystery of the Murdered Sourdoughs" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Menace of Mayoor" | Synopsis9 = Inza Cramer goes on a cruise trip, where she is convinced by a man called Credon to visit some ancient ruins in the Yucatan Jungles. Inza agrees, unaware that it was all part of a trap to lure her into the ancient prison of the evil Mayoor, an ancient powerful being who will use her to be released to the outside world. When Doctor Fate learns about Mayoor's plans, he goes to the Yucatan jungles, where he confronts his old enemy and eliminates him for good. After dealing with Mayoor, Fate saves Inza from a spell cast upon her and they return home. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mayoor Other Characters: * Bill Credon Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * In this issue's Congo Bill story, O'Toole the chimpanzee rejoins the cast, for the final time. * In this issue's Doctor Fate story, Mayoor claims that he was imprisoned centuries earlier by Doctor Fate. While it is not normally possible for Kent Nelson to have done this, barring time-travel, Nabu could have been responsible for the Mayan's imprisonment. * Dr. Fate's body count: 2 mad scientists , 2 sorcerers , 1 shipful of space aliens , an entire alien planet , plus a Mayan god . * The Spectre: "The Ghost Of Elmer Watson" is reprinted in . * The Menace of Mayoor is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "The Wildcat Strikes" (text story), by Rex Gilbert. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}